Shuuichi's friend
by Neoki Niogi Jaganshi
Summary: Kurama's younger brother has a new friend... one that his mother thinks doesn't exist.One that is invisible unless she states otherwise. One that knows Kurama's secret and is gonna expose it...along with the secrets of many others. Shuuichixoc
1. existant in my mind

Neoki: I'm back! With! Another! Story! Kurama: Neoki doesn't own yu yu hakusho. Please do not sue her. "Shuichi guess what!" Kurama's younger brother Shuuichi-chan yelled rather quite happily. He had just got out of school and had been rather quite giddy.  
"What is it Shuuichi-chan?" Kurama asked rather curious as to what had put his brother in such a good mood. Only this morning he had been yelling about not having any friends now he was so...bouncy.  
"I have a friend! Her name is Iayke and she is a tree hugger and she is in my grade and she is only eight!" Shuuichi said quickly. Kurama smiled it was easy to tell that his brother had a little crush on this Iayke girl.  
  
"Do you like her?" at the hearing of this question Shuuichi-chan nodded in earnest. He had a dreamy look on his face.  
"Ya...she is soooo awesome. She sleeps in trees!" Kurama sighed at his brother's excitement, or in other words the naïveté of youth. "It is soooo cool."  
"Yes I bet. What does she look like?" Kurama asked his kitsune curiosity taking over.  
"She has long highlighter Green hair and blue green eyes. She is not that tall only an inch under my height. She always wears a green bandanna and all her clothes are green. She calls me Baka ningen shounen." Shuuichi says proudly. The two walk into the living room of their house and then Shiori pokes her head out of the kitchen.  
"Mom Guess what?" Shuuichi said happily pulling at his step-mom's shirt.  
"What is it Shuuichi-chan?" Shiori said curiously.  
"I made a new friend!" Shuuichi then told his mother all the information he had told his brother. His mom nodded politely and told Shuuichi-chan to clean himself up for dinner.  
"Shuichi-kun can you please come to the kitchen with me?" Shiori said in a hushed tone. Kurama nodded and followed his mother. As soon as they were inside the kitchen and had set down Shiori looked at her oldest son with a serious guise. "Shuichi-kun do you know how to see if your brother is lying about his new friend? I mean when some children can't find real friends they make up their own, but this is ridiculous..." Shiori looked worried. "He appears to have a crush on this make-believe girl!" "Maybe we should ask him to invite her over to dinner. If she is not real he shall most likely give an excuse immediately, or tell us that she doesn't exist and that he made her up." Kurama said understanding his mother's worry of his younger brother. Shiori smiled and nodded in agreement to her son's wonderful idea. "Mom I am ready for dinner now!" Shuuichi-chan held up both of his hands, "see all clean!" and sat down. "Shuuichi-chan can you invite your friend Iayke over for dinner tomorrow night? I would love to meet her!" Shiori smiled happily. "Yes Shuuichi-chan I to would like to meet your new friend." Kurama said in as calm tone as always. At this Shuuichi-chan seemed sort of nervous. "Umm... She is sort of... anti-social and rude.... She doesn't really like people that much...." Shuuichi-chan started nervously. "That's okay Shuuichi-chan dear. Shuichi-kun's friend Hiei-kun is like that but he still comes to dinner when we ask. Maybe we should invite him over as well?" Shiori asked Kurama, being serious this time. "That is a wonderful idea okassan. He has nothing else to do tomorrow and we all could eat dinner then watch a movie." Kurama said. "I... Iayke... she... well... fine..." Shuuichi sighed in despair. "I'll ask her. She may have plans but I shall ask..." Shuuichi-chan quickly finished his dinner. "May I be excused mum?" Shuuichi-chan asked quickly. Shiori nodded and Shuuichi-chan walked up to his room.  
  
Pov Shuuichi-chan  
  
'They want me to bring Iayke to dinner... This is going to be difficult. What if they can't see her? What if she gets angry...or doesn't like my family...or I accidentally insult her? I am not liking this idea not at all!' I open the door to my room to reveal a bored looking Iayke sitting on the windowsill. She opens one eye and watches me walk over to my wardrobe and take out my pajamas. She turns around as I get dressed then looks me in the face. 'Why do they want me to come to such a pathetic human...thingy.' Iayke voices in my head, She rarely talks out loud. 'Iayke, koibito can you please come they think that I am lying.' I plea with her not even realizing that I just called her my lover. 'You called me koibito... we only meet today yet you seem so attracted to me.' The words cause me to flush bright red. She tilts my head upward so that I am looking her in the eyes, usually I would be taller than her but she was risen up because of the sill, and brushes her lips against mine. 'I am older than you Shuuichi-san by thousands of years...do you still care for me?' I nod my head. 'Then I shall come to your dinner and be visible to your family' she kisses me again and my brother walks in...  
  
Third person pov  
  
Kurama walked into his brother's room only to find Shuuichi-chan leaning on his windowsill his lips pressed against the air. "Shuuichi-chan what are you doing?" Kurama asked his oddly placed brother. Shuuichi-chan blushed then mumbled a little 'nothing' under his breath. How was he going to keep this act up? Neoki: how was it? Review and tell me pplz! 


	2. my brothers secret

Neoki: see next chapter same day! Hell ya I am on a role! I'm on a run, chasin' guys for fun...  
Hiei: Hn. if Neoki owned yu yu hakusho...most of the cast would have committed suicide rather than do as she would say.  
  
"Okassan Shuuichi-chan says that Iayke said yes to coming over for dinner. I called Hiei up and he said 'why not' (1). So everything is okay and set for tomorrow." Kurama called down the stairs. "Thank you Shuichi-kun! What do you think we should serve tomorrow?" Shiori asked from the bottom of the stairs. "I know your friend Hiei-kun likes ice cream and meat, but Shuuichi-chan didn't tell us what his 'friend' likes to eat." "I shall ask him for you Okassan." Kurama walked to his brother's room and was about to knock until the door opened. Shuichi-chan looked at his older brother and smiled. "Tell mum that Iayke likes meat of any kind and she likes mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and any sort of sweets." Shuichi said looking back nervously into his room then shut the door quickly. Kurama walked down stairs and told his mother this information. Mean while in Shuuichi-chan's room... "So all set now my cute little one?" Iayke asked putting down the hairbrush. She had just finished brushing her Shuuichi-chan's hair. "Ya I am... so were do you want to sleep tonight?" Shuuichi-chan asked his new and first girlfriend. Iayke jumped up and floated to the ceiling. She contentedly curled into a ball right above Shuuichi-chan's pillow. "Here is fine...unless you have plans for tonight." Iayke gave him a suggestive smile. Shuuichi-chan blushed and shook his head no. Kurama walked into the room ready to tell his brother a story of his time as youko. "Can you tell me a story?" Shuuichi-chan asked already knowing the answer. "Yes Shuuichi-chan. I have a new one for you tonight." Kurama smiled "You always have a new story for me bro. It must take you hours to think of all these stories!" Shuuichi-chan says. "Actually they come to me rather quite easily. As though I had actually lived them..." Kurama had a sly and mysterious look on his face. After the story Shuuichi said good night to his brother and turned to talking to Iayke. "Your brother is youko Kurama. I can tell." Iayke said in a cool breeze tone as Shuuichi-chan handed her a soda. Shuuichi's eyes got wide and he choked on his soda. "What! Holy-" Iayke covered Shuuichi's ten year old mouth before he could finish his curse. "You have got to be kidding me Iayke! My calm mama's boy brother is the youko Kurama from all of these stories?" Shuuichi asked in excitement. "Yes! He is, ask him now then bring it up at dinner tomorrow! Minnimino Shuichi is youko Kurama... go ask your brother if youko is dead and if he is dead how he died..." Iayke said in excitement. "Okay... what harm could it do?" with that Shuuichi got out of bed and walked down the hallway to his brothers room pausing outside his door to yawn. Iayke followed Shuuichi-chan floating invisible behind her very young (Compared to her) lover. Shuuichi knocked on his brother's door. Shuichi- kun's voice rang out a tired 'come in.' Shuuichi-chan opened his brother's door and walked to his brother's bathroom were he was brushing his sparkling white teeth. "Oh Shuuichi-chan it's you..." Kurama finished brushing his teeth and set his toothbrush on the green marble sink top. "What's wrong can't you sleep?" Kurama asked in concern. "Oh no it's not that bro...it's just that...I thought of a...umm...question...about youko..." Shuuichi-chan stated in false nervousness. Kurama smiled at his brother. "Well let's see if I can help... what's the question?" Kurama asked is little brother. "Well is youko...you know...dead? And if he is how did he die?" Shuuichi-chan asked hurriedly. Iayke gave him a thumbs up sign and smiled. "A for performance koibito." Iayke whispered in Shuuichi-chan's ear licking his earlobe in the process. "Why such an insightful question Shuuichi-chan?" Kurama asked his brother. "It popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I asked it. I feel like I know youko some how, from were I don't know!" Shuuichi-chan said to his brother in a sorrowful tone. (A/N he is a good actor, ne?) "Yes Youko is dead in a way brother." Kurama started out only to be interrupted by Shuuichi-chan's question. "What do you mean in a way? How can someone be dead but not be? Is he a vampire or a zombie?" Shuuichi-chan asked his brother inquiring questions to which he knew the answers. "He lives on...somewhere." Kurama replied. 'He lives on in me he is me...' Kurama thought. "Oh. Okay how did he die?" Shuuichi-chan asked. This was something HIS koibito didn't tell him. "Youko, as you know, was a notorious Thief in the Maikai. The most notorious in fact. But one day he blotched up a burglary and was perused by a powerful bounty hunter because youko was a skilled thief," Kurama paused as youko took over his human body "and had quit a price on his foxy little head though I am not telling you which one." Kurama then regained his control. "Shuichi-kun! That was sick. Gross..." Shuuichi-chan covered his not so innocent ears. "Sorry... but anyway the bounty hunter caught up to youko and he ran out of youki, got killed, and escaped in soul form to be reincarnated in the-" Kurama finished his story then Shuuichi-chan looked at his brother. "Where was he reincarnated Shuichi-kun?" "In the Ningenkai, to wait..." Kurama whispered. Shuuichi-chan nodded then when back to his room and fell fast asleep with Iayke hovering over his head. "Goodnight koi." Iayke whispered tucking a renegade strained of hair behind her young lovers ear. "Tomorrow we have much to do." Neoki: please review! Thankz for reviewing.  
  
kIm: Shuuichi-chan is ten in my story Red-Mage-Flame-fox: glad u think this is cute I am trying hard! Sabrina39: what confused u? I can explain. 


	3. Meet theImaginary

Shuuichi-chanNeoki does not own yu yu hakusho. She does own Iayke, as do I...

Neoki: thank you Shuuichi-chan V.V for that interesting perverted idea.

Lol lol lol Lol lol lol Lol lol lol Lol lol lol Lol lol lol Lol lol lol Lol lol lol Lol lol lol

"So Iayke how do you like school so far?" Shuuichi asked Iayke on the playground. They were both sitting in a tree and eating 'sweet snow' that Iayke had provided. Iayke hung upside down eating her sweet snow in an odd fashion that turned Shuuichi on. She laughed.

"Ya its okay...to many baka ningens though." She gave him a kiss. "Your not baka though..." she licked his earlobe and jumped down to the ground. Shuuichi followed suite.

"You ready for dinner tonight? Mom said she can't wait to meet you." Shuuichi flashed a grin that was enough to outshine his older brother's best. "She still thinks that you are a 'figment of my imagination brought on by pre-mature stress do to puberty and low self esteem.' But you are real aren't you?" Shuuichi asked hopefully.

"Yes of course I am real!" Iayke laughed in delight "the teacher called on me in class today remember?"

"Oh that's right!" Shuuichi laughed. "You are really smart you know that?"

"Yep I do know." Iayke's smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown.

"Iayke what is wrong?" Shuuichi wanted Iayke to be happy. She was never fully dressed without her smile.

"Nothing my koibito. It's just that.... How much do you love me?" Iayke looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart. I shall never love another." Shuuichi took her hands in his and gave her a chaste kiss. Iayke turned the innocent little kiss into an animalistic show of want and desire.

"Can I mark you?" Iayke looked at the young human before her.

"What is marking?" Shuuichi, not being a demon made him clueless to the ways and traditions of the Maikai.

"It's when a demon bites his or her mates neck claiming him/her as their own. It's like when ningens get married. Since you don't have fangs you shall be the only one in our pair that shall be marked. Any demon that sees this shall know that you already belong to someone.... but.... They will assume that you are the submissive one in our relationship. Your brother will also understand what this means." Iayke explained to HER human.

"I will gladly let you mark me. But... when we get older and we...you know.... Am I still aloud to be the dominant one?" Shuuichi asked. Iayke nodded her head yes and turned Shuuichi's head to the side so she could have more room to kiss and lick his neck.

"Mmmm... Iayke... we have to hurry the five minute bell just rang..." Shuuichi whispered. Iayke nodded and kisses the side of his neck.

"This is going to hurt..." Iayke sunk her fangs into Shuuichi's neck and started to drink a little of the blood that was flowing from the wound till all the bleeding stopped.

"Shuuichi-sama I want you now..." Iayke rubbed up against him and tried to get his pants off but Shuuichi shook his head. "What's wrong Shuuichi? Don't you want this?"

"We can't, not here or now anyway..." Shuuichi informed her.

"Oh, your right as always my love. We shall wait. I shall wait for you..." She kissed him softly then they both walked into the school hand in hand.

LATER After school

Shuuichi-chan had pulled the collar of his turtleneck up so that his brother and mother would not notice the mark on his neck. He was strolling oh so happily beside 'Shuichi-kun'... tonight was going to be a night to remember.

"So Shuuichi-chan how was school?" Kurama asked trying to make small talk. He had had to blackmail Hiei to get him to come to dinner.

"Fine. Iayke answered all the questions on her test properly. And..." Shuuichi smiled in pride. "She said she was going to dress up for dinner tonight."

"So she definitely is coming? She promised?" Kurama asked. Shuuichi nodded his head and started singing.

"She promised a night to remember...and she knows it will be. A happy little celebration for her seventh anniversary... Her new dress was cut abit lower, Her lips a brighter shade of red... she spent all day setting those blonde curls, tonight she's gonna knock him dead..." Shuuichi hummed the rest of the morbid song. Kurama's eyes opened in shock.

"Shuuichi-chan that's interesting..." Kurama was in shock at his brother's words.

"What is wrong? It's a song called A Night To Remember and its by a band called SheDaisy." Kurama nodded his head.

"Do you know what happens in that song Shuuichi-chan?" Kurama asked his younger brother.

"Ya. The guy was cheating on his wife and then on their anniversary they have a picnic up on a canyon. Then 'she whispers in his ear and tells him that she Knows she throws the car in gear, Plunging to the earth below. She whispers in his ear and tells him that she Knows she throws the car in gear, it blossoms like a fiery rose!' She killed both herself and her koibito." Shuuichi-chan informed Kurama-kun. Kurama's eyes went wide at the fact his brother thought such a thing was funny.

"You probably like the 'it blossoms like a fiery rose' part the best, don't you bro?"

"We're home now Shuuichi-chan." Kurama told his brother. Shuuichi nodded his head and walked off to his room.

(IN THE KITCHEN)

"So is Iayke real?" Shiori looked at Kurama. "I cooked dinner for us since Hiei is coming."

"If Iayke isn't real then Shuuichi-chan certainly thinks she is. And if she is then he has a large crush on her." Kurama informed his mother. Then he went upstairs to take his shower.

(Later that night)

"Shuichi-kun can you please get the door?" Shiori called from the kitchen. Kurama yelled back 'of course 'kaasan' and got the door. It was Hiei still in his training uniform.

"Fox the only reason I came is for the sweet snow." Hiei informed Kurama.

"Okay come on in. sit on the couch we still have one guest to wait for." Hiei sat next to Shuuichi-chan on the couch and gave the young human a glare.

"That doesn't scare me. Iayke can do twice as worse when she isn't even trying." Shuuichi informed Hiei. Just then the doorbell rang. Shuuichi-chan jumped up off the couch.

"I'll get it!" he yelled running towards the door. When he opened it there was his Iayke. Her green/blue hair was pulled up in a graceful bun and she wore a bright green summer kimono.

"Come on in Iayke!" Shuuichi-chan yelled. Kurama, Hiei, and Shiori came in to the hall to meet Shuuichi's 'imaginary friend' only to come in contact with a real person. The two male demons in the room stared in shock at the female before them, Shiori stared to.

"Hi I'm Iayke Ichiru. Shuuichi-sama's friend." Iayke smiled a 50 thousand watt smile for them.

"Did you just call dear Shuuichi-chan Shuuichi-sama? I'm Shiori by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you. Shuuichi-chan simply adores you!" Shiori said relieved that her son had not gone insane. Shuuichi-chan gave a small blush.

"I know that," Iayke brushed her finger over his mark still covered by a turtleneck sweater. Shuuichi-chan shuddered in delight from the sensual feel of his love's touch.

"I'm Shuichi-kun. Shuuichi-chan's older brother. It is a pleasure to meet you." Kurama bowed his head and kissed Iayke's hand.

"And who is that?" Iayke asked Kurama looking at Hiei.

"That is Hiei Jaganshi. He is sort of anti social." Kurama explained.

"So am I but I am behaving myself because Shuuichi-chan is my friend." Iayke smirked and took Shuuichi-chan's hand in her own. ' By the way it is nice to meet you YOUKO KURAMA.' Iayke informed Kurama telepathically. Kurama's eyes widened in shock and he mouthed two words to Hiei. She Knows....

The group walked to the dining room and sat down to eat. Kurama and Hiei kept a close watch on Shuuichi-chan and Iayke.

'She knows. And she isn't human, Kurama you should just kill her so she doesn't tell'

'Hiei my brother knows to and I am not allowed to kill humans. Besides she and Shuuichi-chan seem REALLY close. Think of what he might do if we do anything to her.'

'Baka kitsune. It doesn't matter. They look like they want to tell your secret. Why would you care if the ningen populous thought your brother went 'mad' because of the tragic death of his friend.'

"So Shuuichi-chan Iayke-chan you two seem...close." Kurama said breaking from his mental conversation with Hiei. Shiori seemed surprised by her son's statement he was usually quite about other peoples relationships.

"We are...close. So how did you and Hiei meet?" Iayke said off handedly.

"Well he thought I was someone else that had something important from him and attacked me by mistake. He was still weak and recovering from a surgery so I defeated him and brought him home to take care of his wounds." Kurama said casually.

"Wow! Really?" Shuichi-chan said proudly. "That's spiffy. I meet Iayke when I was at the playground. These baka thugs jumped me and I couldn't get away and then Iayke Kicked on of them in the shin and she started and won a HUGE brawl. The guys were in the twelfth grade and she beat them to a pulp." (A/N I did that once when I was in 3rd grade. The guys were in 12th grade and they were soooo... pathetic.)

"You did?" Shiori asked Iayke in surprise. Iayke sounded like such a strong girl. Iayke nodded her head.

"Ya. They were tryin' to beat up on him so I beat them up. I don't like it when strong pplz take advantage of weaker ones." Iayke smiled and hugged her ningen koibito intimately.

"Hn. Are you two mates?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow. Iayke grinned.

"You are really blunt and to the point, aren't you Hiei-san? I think that is pretty cool. Straight to the point with no loopholes or ways to escape. To answer your question Hiei, yes me and Shuuichi-sama are together, we shall be mated when we are a little older." Iayke said giddily.

"Oh...so that's why Shuuichi-chan talks of you so much..." Shiori said politely still in shock over the fact that Hiei had just asked if her youngest son and Iayke were mated and the fact that they were and were also planning to have a future together at such a young age.

"You don't mind us being...umm... you know...together... do you mother?" Shuuichi-chan whispered.

"No not at all. You to look very cute together." Shiori smiled at the happy look on Shuuichi and Iayke's faces.

"Can I spend the night then? I can call home and see if it is okay." Iayke said in excitement. Shiori nodded and Iayke ran out of the room to the phone.

"How did she know were the phone is?" Shiori wondered out loud. Shuuichi-chan laughed, rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"I showed her it on the way in. I also told her were the bathroom is." Shuuichi explained lying through his teeth. Shiori nodded and started cleaning up the dishes with Kurama's help.

"They said yes!!!!!! Shuuichi-sama do you know what that means!!?" Iayke trilled as she ran into the kitchen. They both looked at each other and squealed.

"SLUMBER PARTY!!!!" they both giggled and hugged.

"Hiei-san is staying to! If you don't Hiei we shall find out were you live and kidnap you!" Iayke yelled. 'Actually I know you live in a tree in Genkai's forest...' Iayke added telepathically.

"Hn. fine little onna I shall stay for this 'slumber party' as you called it. And I shall out slumber you all!" Hiei declared in a proud tone. Booth Shuuichi-chan and Iayke Laughed at the way Hiei was acting.

"Hiei a slumber party is when you stay at a friend's house and play games and stuff." Shiori explained to a boasting Hiei.

"Hn. I shall still out slumber you all. It is so simple to defeat you all at your 'games' I shall be victorious.

"Right... Shuuichi-sama I think you should go change into your pajamas. I brought mine with me." Iayke nudged Shuuichi-chan and smiled.

Lolololololololololololololololololololololololoolololololoolololololololololololololololol

How did u like this chapter? Good bad, tastes like shit, review and tell maybe?


	4. sly sleepover

Neoki: okay ppl it is time for the slumber party! What odd things are going to happen? R Shuuichi-chan and Iayke-chan going to tell Shiori-san about Kurama's little secret? Will Hiei finally realize that a sleep over is not a contest? And why am I the authoress asking you these questions?

Kurama: Neoki does not proclaim possession of yu yu hakusho or any of its personnel.

THIS IS IN KURAMA'S ROOM OKAY DOKAY?

"Okay Hiei truth or dare?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Dare me kitsune! I'm no wuss..." Hiei said proudly knowing that he was going to win.

"Fine. I dare you to dance to the milkshake song..." Kurama walked over to the stereo in his room and put in the CD he had borrowed from a friend. After a very interesting...dance from Hiei it was Hiei's turn.

"Ningen, truth or dare?" this was of course directed to Shuuichi he being the only human in the room at the time.

"Dare me Fire baby! I can take it!" Shuuichi yelled excitedly.

"Fine kiss the little onna hard on the lips. That will prove something." Hiei said smirking; he didn't believe Iayke was really going to keep Shuuichi as a mate permanently.

"Fine. I will." ..." Shuuichi blushed and kissed Iayke on the lips. Iayke responded to the kiss immediately. Hiei perked up interest abit as Iayke and Shuuichi's kiss turned into a fierce battle of tongues. That was the point were Shiori walked into Kurama's room...

"Shuuichi-chan! Iayke-chan!" Shiori's eyes got wide at the flaunt of emotion before her.

"Yes mother?" booth Shuuichi and Iayke asked looking at Shiori with wide innocent looks.

"Are you two dating? I mean... you booth said that you were mates and now you to were rather close together..." Shiori said trying not to be rude.

"We are. Actually we are mates as Hiei-san so bluntly put it." Shuuichi-chan explained.

"Okassan would you like to watch our game?" Kurama asked his mother. Shiori nodded happily and sat down on the bed.

"Kurama, big brother, truth or dare?" Shuuichi said in excitement of what was to come.

"Truth I suppose..." Kurama said startle that Shuuichi had called him by his demon name.

"Are Hiei's eyes naturally red?" Shuuichi asked his brother with a grin.

"Yes they are." Kurama said.

"Why the hell would you think they were not natural!" Hiei yelled in shock.

"It was just a question mister grumpy red eyes..." Shuuichi said laughing.

"Okay my turn! Iayke truth or dare?" Kurama asked Iayke in his calm voice.

"Truth Kura-chan." Iayke said in relaxed voice yawning and stretching onto the pillows like a cat.

"So Iayke how did a demon like you chance to want my little brother as a permanent mate?" Kurama asked a smug Iayke. Shuuichi looked angrily at his brother who was acting like jerk. Iayke loved him, it was that simple! Shiori's eyes went wide at the name shuichi-kun had called Iayke-chan.

"I fell in love with the not so little thing... he has a great personality, suave looks, and nice head..." Iayke grinned and pulled Shuuichi onto her lap then propped herself up against the pillows Shiori had provided.

"Hn. this is a waste of time." Hiei sat sulking in the corner of Kurama's bed with a black pillow shaped like a dragon. He was bored the first thing they were doing was 'talking' about there 'feeeeeeeeelllllinggz' it was a pathetic ningen thing.

"Hiei its not that bad I have the original 'crow' movie the star guy got killed in the making so technically it's a horror flick and a snuff film all rolled into one!" Iayke said grinning wildly.

"Iayke mother might not like that." Kurama said sighing at the morbid choice of video.

"Shuuichi-kun why is it that you called Iayke-chan a demon? And why did she call you Kurama?" Shiori asked her oldest son. The question had been playing in her mind for a while and her curiosity had finally gotten the best of her.

"I can answer that question Minamino-sama. Kurama is shuichi-kun's other name. Demon is my nickname." Iayke explained softly. Shiori nodded in understanding but then asked another question.

"When you say other name you mean nick name right Iayke-chan?" Shiori asked the girl politely.

"No when I say other name I mean other name. It's a long story and Kurama holds it all." Iayke grinned impishly. "So there for only he could convey it to you properly."

"Umm... shuichi-kun would you please tell me this story?" Shiori asked her perfect son.

"Yes mother. It is a long story and every word is true. I hope you will not hate me after words." So with pain in his heart and his soul about to crack Kurama began.

Neoki: So you all like review and tell me. Review god damn it or I shall burn down your knickers!


	5. in the open

Neoki: here is the next chappy I am soooooooo sorry for making you all wait this long. I was having a few 'personal' issues but they have all been resolved. Well I think they have…you see I had a bit of an internet stalker problem. Please review and if the creepy stalker person is reading this--start up again and I will stop writing again.

Shuuichi-chan- Neoki does not own yu yu hakusho in any shape or form.

Kurama finished his story, telling his mother everything, the good and the bad, the happiness and the tears. By this time Shiori's eyes were wide and she was leaning in to here the rest of the story with anticipation and awe. Of course she was also horrified, considering the fact that her son described every detail of his former life. As we all know Youko Kurama was not the kindest soul, killing and seducing anyone he pleased. As he got towards the end of his tale Kurama began to stutter.

"I had a friend mother, a very good one who was always by my side…but one day he was killed and…I just grew so reckless after that. He died to save me and like a fool I threw my life away. I felt so selfish afterwards…and nothing I could do would make that up. When I was killed in a botched burglary I came here to the ningenkai and took possession of a human body…an infant without a soul…residing within your womb." Kurama turned his head to the side and sighed, a feeling of hopelessness coming to rest within him. Shiori shook her head.

"No….Shuichi….no…" Tears were stinging her eyes and Kurama felt the urge to stop but he kept on going.

"So I was born to you. My first years the only thought of how quickly my power would return so that I could leave but something happened to change my mind." Kurama smiled and touched the scars on Shiori's arms. "You saved me, even though I had always acted superior to you…I felt so bad after that. So I stayed. I became the perfect son…the sort of child that any mother would want to have…and when you fell ill I was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save you. I was willing to give up my life…but thankfully it didn't come to that." Shiori shook her head.

"Shuichi…don't say those things. You couldn't have done anything like that…not my little boy…" Shiori's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Yes you had a hard life before coming to me…but that wasn't really you Shuichi!" Her words were shaky and Iayake noticed almost immediately.

"Shiori calm down….it's not that big of a deal." Iayake smiled and began to clean her sweet Shuuichi's hair. Shiori looked at Iayake and almost passed out. The girl's eyes were now a brilliant purple…and she was grooming Shuuichi like a cat. "Kurama's a demon, Hiei's a demon, I'm a demon….you have no need to worry!" She laughed and pulled Shuuichi closer to her.

"I think I'm going to faint. This is just way too much for me." Shiori was shaking and she stared at Iayake with fear in her eyes. Her dear little Shuichi, no, her dear little Kurama was not a threat but the girl in front of her probably was. Her eyes flashed dangerously at Shiori, and a grin filled her face.

"Shiori….Shioooooorrriiiii…aren't you happy for us?" Iayake giggled and ran her tongue lightly over Shuuichi's neck. Her eyes darkened and she bared her fangs, digging them into Shuuichi's neck. Shiori yelped and cracked Iayake over the head with a pillow, her motherly instinct taking over.

"Get away from him you wicked little thing! How dare you try and harm my children!" Iayake blinked rapidly and then began to laugh. Kurama and Hiei watched on, Hiei feeling indifferent and Kurama feeling concerned. Shiori was still brandishing a pillow, which didn't really seem like a threat at all.

"You're no fun whatsoever! You were supposed to get mad at the kitsune…not at me!" The girl stomped her foot on the ground, a child throwing a temper tantrum. Her eyes flashed and the pillow in Shiori's arms flew right across the room, hitting Hiei in the head. Hiei growled and then stood up, rising off of the bed.

"Baka Onna! What the hell gave you the idea to hit me?" Hiei hissed at Iayake but Kurama stopped him from going any further by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hn."

"Everyone just sit back down and try to calm down. Mother…Iayake is a demon and therefore has a natural inclination to express affection through a semi-violent mean. Iayake…Hiei will kill you if you throw another pillow at him, don't do it. Hiei, sit down and just ignore them." Kurama pointed at the places that his family, friend, and new step-sister-in-law, had all been sitting at. They all sat down but Shiori kept giving mistrustful looks to Iayake.

"Shuichi-Kurama…I still view you as my little boy, my sweet son. I won't yell at you that would not make anything right." Shiori brushed some hair from her face and then looked at the ground. "But I can't pretend that I'm okay with this. You're going out and risking your life…every time you leave home I am going to fear for your safety." Kurama hugged his mother and sighed softly.

"I know mother, but I do all that I can to protect you and the rest of the world."

"Well looks like my job has been accomplished! Rather quiet nicely, if I do say so myself." Iayake nodded her head in contentment and rested against Shuuichi-kun. She yawned slightly, and then curled tightly against Shuuichi's stomach. "Be squiggly with the maternal love as long as you want. I'm just going to hang on my mate."

"Who sent you onna?" Hiei jabbed a finger in Iayake's direction. His eyes narrowed into slits and he hissed at the girl. She twirled a finger in her hair and rolled her eyes. Shuuichi-kun giggled.

"Genkai-obassan did!" Iayake grinned widely at Hiei and stuck out her tongue. "She said that the reikitantei need to get all of the lying and secrecy out of their family lives because it only causes problems." She looked pointed at Hiei as if saying 'you're next.'

"Shu-Kurama? You know that I love you, but this is getting rather odd! I think that I'm going to leave the room for a little while, maybe lie down and take a nap…you and your friends have fun and behave." With that Shiori walked out of the room, obviously trying to regain her composure. Kurama did not know if he should applaud her reaction or laugh. The Youko part of him was leaning towards the latter so he decided that the first one was more appropriate.

Iayake casually yanked her mate closely to her and began to cuddle him in a sensual way. Hiei snorted at the display, while Kurama merely sighed. It was going to be very interesting to have Iayake around, if not somewhat dangerous. Shuuichi-kun cuddled up to Iayake and fell asleep, too tired to pay attention to what his demon was doing.

"Iayake, please stop." Kurama said with finality. "Shuuichi-kun needs to sleep." Iayake responded with a pout and a saying that sounded like 'I was just going to HELP him there……' The conversation could have gone on but Kurama did not see it fit to answer Iayake.

Neoki: The story shall continue later, and yet again sorry for the lack of update. If you want another story updated, just state so and I will get around to it. Please review.


End file.
